Angel of the Star-Lord
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Peter Quill meets his Dad for the first time. He learns his Mom was telling the truth when she said he was an Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Quill was lounging around in the Milano. The others had all gone planetside, to do some shopping, exploring and thieving. There wasn't really all that much to do other than listen to his music, but that was all he needed to do. He was just getting into some serious dancing when suddenly two guys appeared in the middle of his ship. Before he could even question how they got their the black haired one said "Peter Quill, I am your Father."

"Huh?" Peter looked between the two guys before settling on the blonde one and saying to him, "Did this guy just quote Star Wars at me?"  
>"Yeah," He sighed. "It's more annoying than before when he couldn't tell you what a lightsaber was."<br>"Okay," Peter said. "Erm, question. Who even are you guys?"

"I am Castiel," Star Wars guy- er Castiel said. "I am an angel of the Lord, a celestial being. What was it your mother said? I am a being composed purely of light."

"Yeah, and I'm his- er- mate?" Blondy said. "Names Dean."

"Alright," Peter said. "It's nice to meet you, now how the flip did you get on my Spaceship?"

"My wings," Castiel said.

"Stop being cryptic Cas," Dean said. "Star Lord here won't get it."

"You have wings?" Peter asked, ignoring his- what stepdad? "Do I have wings?"

"Does everyone get wings?" Dean asked.

"Quite possibly, that is why I asked Yando to bring you to me when you were a child," Castiel said. He then turned to Dean. "No Dean, Sam does not have wings, so everyone doesn't get wings."

"Hold up," Peter said. "You told Yando to take me to you?"

"Yes, I realise that Ravergers were not the best choice," Castiel said.

"No shit," Peter said. "He lied about everything!"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did," Castiel said.

"Can we get to why we came here in the first place, I'm supposed to pick Ben up from school in an hour," Dean said.

* * *

><p>I finally got around to rewriting the first chapter! Yay!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

If you have't read the rewritten chapter 1 then go do that now :)

* * *

><p>"What exactly was the reason for you coming?" Peter asked.<p>

"Just that, if my calculations are correct," Castiel said. "Then you should be growing your wings now, if you're going to grow them at all."

"I still don't see why we have to be here," Dean said. "It didn't hurt when I grew wings."

"You have wings?" Peter asked him.

"No," Dean said. "But I can do this." With that a fire flickered over his body.

"Don't do that!" Peter cried. "The Milano might catch!"

Castiel tilted his head. "Your spacecraft isn't fireproof?"

"The inside isn't!"

"I see."

"So when am I supposed to grow wings?" Peter asked.

"In 10 minutes," Dean said.

"Right," Peter said. He turned to his dad... "So if you're a 'being composed purely of light' why do you like a regular dude?"

"This?" Castiel asked. "This is a vessel. Although the human that originally inhabited this body died some time ago."

"What happened?"

"My brother clicked his fingers and I exploded," Castiel said.

"Your brother?" Peter asked.

"Lucifer," Castiel clarified.

"My uncle is the devil?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much," Dean said. He then seemed to remember something. "Cas told me you might want this..." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a mix tape. "It's his favourite music. Said something about your mom doing something similar..."

Peter took the tape in shaking fingers. "How did you know?" He asked the angel.

"I did watch over you from time to time," Castiel said. "You still have the player, I believe?"

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Don't play the tape till we leave," Castiel said. "Dean will enjoy it far too much, and we do have a job to do here."

"Yeah, okay," Peter said. Suddenly a grunt of pain came from him.

"Peter?" Castiel asked.

"I'm okay," he said, his voice wavering slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

After several long tense minutes, Dean turned to Cas, "How long is it supposed to take?" He asked.

"Not this long," Castiel said. "It shouldn't be taking this long."

"What's the problem?" Peter asked. "If it doesn't happen then surely that's a good thing, right?"

"If it doesn't happen then you may have to sorry about it happening later in life," Castiel said.

"You may have to worry about your children growing wings, or your grandchildren."

"Woah," Peter said, holding his hands up. "Slow down there, who said anything about kids?"

"Well there is always the possibility," Castiel said.

"Always?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking. This answer floored Dean, he didn't know what to think to that.

Peter looked between the two. "I really don't want to know," He said. Another wave of pain wracked through his body. Once the pain subsided he turned to his father, an angel... "So if I do grow wings, which I think is a safe bet of yes... how do I use them?"

"Once they are fully grown we will return and help you to learn that," Castiel said.

"So he's not going to have them grow fully either?" Dean asked.

"When you grew wings Dean, the circumstances were completely different," Castiel told him.

"I know that!" Dean said. "I'm just- curious?"

"Gah!" Peter exclaimed as he doubled over clutching his ribs.

"Unless you want to lose those clothes you may want to remove them," Castiel said.

"You're my Dad!" Peter said. "Why would I strip in front of you?"

"I only meant your upper body," Castiel reiterated.

"Oh," Peter said. "Right." With that he removed his jacket and top and rubbed at his bare sides. "So now what?"

"Now?" Dean said. "Now we wait." Luckily for Dean, who really needed to pick Ben up, they didn't have to wait all that long. After only a minute or so a great tearing sound and a wail of pain came from Peter, who collapsed.

"Oh God," He said, his voice now just a pained whisper. "Oh God it hurts so much!" His shoulders had hunched inwards and his hands were gripping his hair. Suddenly his back arched and he screamed in pain. Two large and dripping wings exploded violently from his back. Then he went quiet and limp.

"Now we clean him up?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas said as he clicked his fingers. The blood splatter that had coated the inside of the Milano was gone and Peter's wings had been cleaned.

"So if these aren't fully grown, how much bigger are they going to get?" Dean asked.

Castiel snapped his fingers and the wings, about as long as Peter's arms, became fluffy. They were white with very downy feather, exactly as that of a young bird. "Quite a lot larger yet, I can't be sure at the moment."

"So now what?" Dean asked.

"Once he gains consciousness we go and pick Ben up," Castiel said. "And then return when they are fully grown."


	4. Chapter 4

"Who hit me?" Were the first words out of Peter's mouth when he came to.

"No one," Castiel said. Peter jumped, not remembering what had happened. His wings fluttered. The action jolted his memory.

"It wasn't a dream then?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"'Fraid not," Dean said. "We'll be back. Come on Cas, let's go."

"We will be back, Peter," Castiel told the winged man before him. With that the two men disappeared. Peter sat down in the pilots chair. He put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands.

Not that much later the team returned. "I didn't steal it I'm telling you," Rocket was saying.

"I am Groot."

"What do you mean, you don't believe me?" Rocket said. "I didn't!"

"I am Groot."

"Oh come on," Rocket said. "She left it there, it's technically stealing."

"I am Groot."

"I don't care what the law says," Rocket sounded angry now, like he was reaching for his gun and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"You really should," Gamora said, trying to placate the Racoon.

"Why?" And now he was starting to whine.

"I also do not see why the legal system is relevant to this conversation," Drax said, defending Rocket.

"You two are both idiots," Gamaro said. Peter could hear her footsteps get slightly heavier as she made her way into the ship. The others followed and he knew the exact moment they saw him as every single footstep stopped, one took a step back and Rocket drew in a breath whilst Gamora let one out.

"What the hell is that?" Rocket said.


End file.
